The Ketchum Legend
by Moonlight Goddness
Summary: The many adventures of young Brendon Ketchum, Ash's son.
1. Default Chapter

**The Ketchum Legend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Prologue**

**Hi, my name's Ash Ketchum, ring a bell? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize it, check the Pallet town death records. That's right, I'm dead. But it really doesn't bug me anymore. For those of you who do recognize my name you'll probably want to know how this happened to the great Pokemon Master. I'll tell you, Charizard.**

**No, not my Charizard, a wild one I was trying to catch for Nurse Joy so she could heal it, poor pokemon had gone rabid. Squirtle was literally drenching it with Hydro Pump after Hydro Pump and Pikachu was shocking the drenched Fire Dragon, but the pain never registered in it's brain. Pikachu and Squirtle were getting tired so I sent out my own Charizard, and you know how he is, seeing another Fire type challenges his strength. Yeah, he listened to me now, but there were times nothing short of a cyclone could get his attention when he's like that.**

**Finally the real opponent registered in the rebid Charizard's mind, mainly, me. The last thing I remember hearing before it's Flamethrower engulfed me was my Charizard roaring in outrage and Pikachu screaming, "PIKAPI!" I never saw it coming.**

**Next thing I knew I was sitting in an office type setting with an angel at the desk calling names for interviews. The only thing running through my mind at the moment was my wife Misty and our unborn child.**

"**Ash Ketchum." The desk angel called. I stood up and walked nervously into the office where an old angel with a gentle face was waiting for me. I was scared nonetheless though.**

"**Well Ash, do you know where you are?" I gulped out an answer. "Heaven?"**

"**Sort of, this is the place where it's decided which place you go depending on your record." He smiled a reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid, honestly I don't think you'll be going to the other place according to your file here. Sufficed to say you've led an interesting life." He took off his glasses and handed them to a Pidgey I hadn't noticed earlier. It cheeped and hopped over to me.**

"**Does this Pidgey look familiar to you?" I blinked and looked at the little bird.**

"**Pidgey?" I asked, recognizing the pet of my younger years. She chirped and flew to my shoulder before nuzzling my cheek as she often did when I was five. I smiled and stroked her feathers, finally relaxing.**

"**Now Ash." He said, gaining my attention again. "According to this file you have two choices. One, you can work with the newly arrived Pokemon in our Pokemon Sector. Or two, you can be a Guardian Angel for your soon to arrive son. It's totally your choice."**

"**Misty's going to have a son?! YEAAAAH! Didja hear that Pidgey? It's gonna be a boy!" I hugged the little bird and danced around. The angel patiently waited for me to finish.**

"**I take it that's your answer then?"**

"**Huh?" I stopped and looked at him, having totally forgotten about my job choice.**

"**Do you want to be your son's Guardian Angel?"**

"**Definitely!" I looked at Pidgey. "Can Pidgey stay with me though?" He chucked. "Of course, Pidgey has been waiting for you."**

"**Wow! Thanks man! Where do I go now?"**

"**When you leave my office go left, it's the fifth door to the right. There, you'll get your wings, be taught how to use them and be told what you can and can't do in your new position."**

"**Ok! Thanks again! Come on Pidgey!"**

**When I walked through the door wings appeared on my back and the knowledge to use them came to me. The angel motioned for me to sit down and began citing the rules. I groaned inwardly, this was just like school, only worse, no recess!**

**So now you've just been brought up to date and I'm on my way down to earth. Only I was shocked to discover I'd been dead for two weeks! Mom, Misty, Pikachu and all my pokemon looked positively awful!**

**My heart sank as I ran my ghostly hand along Misty's cheek. She stirred in her sleep and moaned my name.**

"**Oh Misty . . ." I said softly as I set on the bed beside her. "Pi?" Came a drowsy, welcome and familiar voice. "Hey Pikachu." I said out of habit.**

**I knew she couldn't hear me but I needed something familiar in the situation I was currently in. She looked awful, I don't think she's been eating at all.**

**Her ears perked and she looked around. "Pikapi?" She shook her head and hoped on the bed, worming her way under Misty's arm and crying silently.**

"**Don't cry Pikachu, I'm here." I said softly. Her head raised and she looked in my direction. Rats! I had forgotten that my pokemon would be able to sense me because of the bond I had with them! Pikachu and I had been so close she might even be able to see me.**

"**Ash? Is that you?" Now I was surprised, did she just . . .? "No, she didn't actually talk, us Angels understand pokemon like they were people."**

"**Huh? Who are you?"**

"**I'm Misty's Guardian Angel, Lola. Nice to finally meet you in person Ash."**

"**Uhhh . . . yeah . . ." I nodded dumbly. Lola laughed and I noticed a remarkable resemblance to Misty just then. "You're Misty's mom?"**

"**Yeah. And you're your son's Guardian Angel." I nodded and looked out the window. Outside were three familiar figures skulking in the direction of the Cemetery. "Team Rocket?" I asked quietly to myself before following them.**

**Let me tell you it's unnering to see your own gravestone. But there it was. They let out their pokemon and James gave them all a rose. One by one they put it on the mound of dirt that held my mortal shell. Just then I noticed the little girl with them, she looked pretty young, maybe a year old with Jessie's flaming red hair and James's cool emerald eyes.**

"**We are here tanight ta say goodbye ta Ash Ketchum, or known**

**by us as da twerp in past years. Meowth just wants ta say dat yer da reason we dacided ta quit Team Rocket. See ya in da afterlife Ash."**

"**Meowth, though I loathe to admit it, is right. All our bungled attempts to capture your Pikachu made us realize that the bad guys never win." Added Jessie.**

"**I just hope you don't decide to haunt us twerp." James said with a grin. "But just in case you're still hovering around here somewhere Jessie and I brought our little girl May for you to see."**

**All of them bowed their heads for a moment. I watched them with a smile, I had been hoping they would straighten out and fly right. May looked straight at me and burbled cutely in happiness. Kids up to when they can talk can see Guardian Angels. I nodded in acknowledgment to Jessie's, James's and May's Guardian Angels. They grinned and nodded back to me.**

**Then the eight of them lifted their heads. "Dis is for you kid, just for old times sake."**

"**Prepare for trouble!"**

"**And make it double!"**

"**To protect the world from devastation!"**

"**To unite all people within our nation!"**

"**To embrace the goodness of truth and love!"**

"**To extend our reach to the stars above!"**

"**Jessie!"**

"**James!"**

"**Ex-Team Rocket no longer blasts off at the speed of light!"**

"**We no longer say 'Surrender now or prepare to fight'!"**

"**Meeeowth, dat's right!"**

**May burbled again. I laughed at their altered speech, it wasn't the first time they had altered their speech to fit the occasion. Pidgey looked at me from her position on my shoulder as if to ask 'What was that all about?'**

"**I'll explain later Pidgey."**

"**Ash!" I heard Lola yell. "It's time!"**

"**For what?" I yelled back, totally clueless. "Ash are you truly that dense?! The baby's coming!" She yelled. "Whaaaaaa!" I followed the ambulance to the hospital.**

**I paced in the corner of the delivery room, frustrated because I couldn't physically be there for Misty and hold her hand or something like that. At the exact moment the sun rose our little boy came into the world. I was immensely relieved when the birth went without a hitch and looked at our little bundle of joy.**

"**He's beautiful Misty." I whispered in her ear as I looked at my son and now charge. I would take good care of him, he'd always be safe because I'd keep him that way, I'd bet my status on it.**

**He was absolutely adorable, his hair was pitch black like mine. Gee, you'd think with an orange haired mother he would've gotten a lighter shade . . . But he had his mother's cerulean blue eyes, and cheek bones. "Hey little man, I'm your dad and I'm gonna take good care of you. This little pokemon is Pidgey." Pidgey chirped at him and he reached for me, chubby little hands trying to grab my finger.**

"**Lola, I don't think I can do this." I moaned as I looked at the sleeping Misty. One of the things I had to learn on the job was entering peoples dreams. "Isn't that like invading her privacy?"**

"**No Ash, it's reassuring her. She needs to know that you're the one looking out for your son."**

"**Come on Ash, how hard could it be?" Pidgey asked.**

"**Ok ok! I'll do it!" I sighed. It's been about a year now and I desperately wanted to talk to Misty but going into her dreams wasn't what I had in mind. I put my hand on her head and Concentrated. When my eyes opened I saw myself in the field where I had popped the question. Misty by the river crying.**

"**Awww, Misty stop it. You know crying doesn't suit you." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and her jaw droped in shock. "Ash . . .?"**

"**Yeah, it's me Misty. I'm an angel now." I told her, spreading my wings. She rushed into me and hugged me as though I would vanish. "Oh Ash . . .?"**

"**Shhhh . . . I'm always here for you and our beautiful little boy Brendon. I'm his Guardian Angel. So even if you can't**

**see me, be rest assured I'm there for you and him."**

"**I don't want to wake up." I smiled , and I didn't want to leave her dream, but the sun was starting to come up and I had to go. "Misty, it's almost sunrise. I have to go now, but remember that I'm always there for you and Brendon. Do me a favor will you?"**

"**Anything for you."**

"**Take care of yourself, don't let my death ruin your life. And take care of Pikachu and all of our pokemon, ok?"**

"**I'll try Ash, I'll try."**

"**That's my beautiful wife. See you later when I'm allowed another dream sequence, ok?"**

"**Alright." We kissed and I left her dream. I went to Brendon's room and prevented him from climbing over the bars of his crib by making his feet slip on the bars.**

**When Brendon was older and in school, I tried to help him out as much as I could with bullies. He was the shortest boy in the class and was often picked on for that. **

**One day, after a rather unpleasent day at school he ran home and cried for an hour in Misty's lap, saying in choked sobs how mean all the other boys were. Pikachu offered to Thundershock them all but he didn't want that to happen. Pikachu was very old after all, arthritis was already in her steps. But even then at her age she still packed a mean Thundershock.**

"**Ash . . ." She whispered one night to me after Brendon had gone to sleep. I turned and smiled at her. "Yeah Pikachu?"**

"**I . . . don't think I'll make it through the night. I'm so sleepy, more-so than usual. My heart's giving out."**

"**Oh Pikachu . . ." I reached down and stroked her fur. For the first time since my death she purred. As soon as her eyes closed her heart, her brave, spunky, open heart stopped. I began to cry. True, she had lasted longer than my other pokemon had but in the end she had to go to. "Hope I'll see you soon Pikachu." I whispered to the heavens, where I was certain she was.**

**I sighed, tomorrow was Brendon's 12th birthday and the day he was eligible to get his Pokemon Training License.**

"**Don't worry Ash. Brendon will be find on his journey. After all, we are his Guardian Angels you know." Pidgey reassured me. I'm just worried about Team Rocket." Pidgey sighed.**

"**Those idiots? They won't pose a problem. They didn't for you."**

"**Not all of Team Rocket are like Jessie and James! The rest are all ruthless!" My little advisor remained silent. We watched as Brendon laid out his clothes for tomorrow before looking at a picture of me while I was still dating Misty.**

"**Which on should I choose dad? Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander?" Pidgey looked at me.**

"**That reminds me, on the night before your journey which one were you going to chose?" I put my hand behind my head and laughed nervously. "Actually I hadn't decided. And by the time I got to Professor Oak's I was desperate for any pokemon."**

**I could almost see a sweatdrop the size of the tsunami wave running down the back of Pidgey's head. I turned back to Brendon and put a ghostly hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it son, you'll figure it out soon. In fact, if you're like me Pokemon will come to you and you'll have a group of misfits like I did." I chuckled at the memory of how I had gotten each of my pokemon.**

"**Just hope he isn't like you." I whipped around to face Pidgey. "And why would I hope that?!"**

"**Remember your first day Ash? First you woke up late. Next you got the worst starter possible, a Pikachu . . . ."**

"**Pikachu and I worked it out!" I protested. "Then Pikachu wouldn't listen to you, which led to beating a Spearow on the head with a rock, which led to an unscheduled swim down a river. Then you were fished out by a girl, then you proceeded to steal her bike, which got trashed by a Thundershock. And to top it all off you blow up the Pokemon Centre!"**

**I felt like crawling under a hole. "It's truly a miracle you survived." Pidgey finished. "Ok you've made your point! But it all worked out for the best!" I waled over to the sleeping Brendon. "Sweet dreams son." I said as I brushed some unruly hair from his face.**

**Lunar Pikachu: Well that's it for the prologue. What did you all think. Next chapter Brendon gets his first pokemon. Chapter one will come out sooner if you review.**

**Lunar Pikachu: So please. Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Ketchum Legend**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here. This chapter starts in Brendon's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**My alarm blared like a bloody fire alarm and I vowed to buy a new one as I hurled the noisy machine out my window. You have no idea how many alarm clocks I go through in a month.**

**Memory hit me and I remembered that I was gonna get my Pokemon License and starter today! It was my 12th birthday, at last! **

**I ran down the stairs and inhaled the breakfast mom had ready for me. I was determined not to be late. But which** **pokemon was I gonna pick?! The three options ran through my head as I took a quick shower, got dressed, and shot through the door on my way to Professor Oak's lab.**

**When I got there the third kid was just arriving, looking a little dishevelled. I recognized the still panting Jack and grinned at him. He smiled weakly before catching his breath. I didn't recognize the red-head with the green eyes, but she was pretty.**

"**Okay children I've got your Pokedex's here. If you'll follow me I'll take you to the pokemon." Prof. Gary Oak said as he led the three of us into his lab where there were three pokeballs. I still hadn't decided!**

"**Jack Star. Who's your choice?" He asked. "Squirtle!" He stated as he picked up the pokeball and released the Pokemon inside, introducing himself.**

**My rampaging mind stopped on the Pokemon I was going to choose. "Brendon Ketchum."**

"**I choose you, Charmander!" I told him as I took the pokeball off the table. The girl grinned, I guess she had wanted Bulbasaur after all.**

"**Just like his old man . . ." I heard Prof. Oak mutter under his breath. "I guess that leaves Bulbasaur with you May." He said as he gave her the last pokeball.**

**That was her name? May? Hmm, nice name. I released the Charmander and kneeled down to it's level. "Hey Charmander, I'm Brendon, you're trainer. Nice to meet you."**

"**Char char charman!" Remembering what mom had advised me to do when I got my pokemon I whispered a question in it's ear. "Are you a guy or girl? One nod for guy, two for girl." It smiled and nodded once.**

"**Cool! C'mon, let's go meet my mom! Thanks Professor!"**

"**Here are your six pokeballs Brendon."**

"**Thanks again!" I walked out the door, Charmander followed me. I was gonna use my dad's method and let him walk with me. Except in the rain, then I'd put him in the pokeball.**

**As we walked in the door Mom greeted us. "Hi sweety! Which pokemon did you get? Oh? A Charmander! It's really cute!" Charmander ran and hugged Misty's leg. It was obvious he liked her. "C'mon Charmander, this is the only time you'll be able to see my room in a long while!" I said as I darted up the stairs. I heard him stumble up the stairs as fast as he could and I waited in my room for him. "Chaaarrrr . . ."**

"**Pretty cool huh? It used to be my dad's room." I nearly choked as I picked up a picture of my dad that mom had taken the day before he died. "Mander Char charman?" I wiped a tear from my face.**

"**Nothing I'm fine. I'll just grad my stuff and we'll go." I told Charmander as I put the picture in my bag before slinging it on my back. I heard Charmander follow me down the stairs.**

"**Bye mom! I'll visit!" Mom picked me up and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you Brendon. Make sure you call me in every town you hit okay?"**

"**Okay mom, I promise." She unwrapped her arm from around me and I walked to the door. I barely heard her whisper, "Take good care of Brendon, Ash."**

**I paused briefly before continuing out of the house and on my journey. "Char charman?"**

"**Huh?" He gave me a confused look.**

"**I really don't wanna talk about it pal."**

"**Wait a minute, Brendon!" I turned around at my name and saw May running toward us with her Bulbasaur trying to keep up. "What?"**

"**Can Bulbasaur and I travel with you? Please?" She asked with a smile. I sighed, I guess it would be better than traveling alone. "Okay."**

"**Thanks!" We started on our way to Viridian City alone the path. Charmander and Bulbasaur started up a conversation. It wasn't a bad idea. "So, May. I never saw you around Pallet before today. You new?"**

"**No, mom and dad brought me so I could get Bulbasaur. I've wanted one since mom told me a story about a kid she used to know with a really strong one. Besides, she's really cute!"**

"**Oh? You asked Bulbasaur her gender too huh? So did I!"**

"**Really? Boy or girl?"**

"**He's a guy, a really neat one too. You training to be a Pokemon Master?"**

"**Yeah! You too?" I nodded. I wanted to be just like dad, even though I never knew him mom always told me stories about the adventures they had.**

"**Look! A Pikachu!" I can out of my trance and looked at the little Electric rodent. Dad had one, I remember her. She was really strong. I decided to let May have it though. I knew there would be some in Viridian Forest.**

"**Bulbasaur Tackle!" She ran and tackled the unsuspecting Pikachu who then retaliated with a Thundershock. But I was a little preoccupied with the Rattata I was battling.**

"**Charmander, Scratch!" The little rat squeaked before tackling Charmander. I called for another Scratch before grading a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" The Ratatta was sucked in and the ball wiggled, once . . . twice . . . three times before a ding.**

"**Yes! Rattatta's ours! Great job Charmander!"**

"**Char!"**

"**May, did you get the Pikachu?" She nodded and we continued walking. Viridian wasn't that far, it was Curfew by the time we got to the Pokemon Centre. "Hi Nurse Joy, could you heal our Pokemon?"**

"**Sure!" We put our pokeballs on a tray and she walked away. "Hey May, I gotta go make a call."**

"**Okay Brendon." I walked over the vid-phones and dialled. "Hello?"**

"**Hi Mom! I'm at the Viridian Pokemon Centre!"**

"**That's great Brendon! How many pokemon have you caught?"**

"**I caught a Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow and a Pikachu!"**

"**Wow! Now you've got five Pokemon! Where's Charmander?"**

"**He's with Nurse Joy. Oh, I want you to meet my friend who's travelling with me! She picked a Bulbasaur. Just a sec." I turned around to May and gestured for her to come over here. "Mom, this is May. May, this is my mom."**

"**Hi Mrs. Ketchum."**

"**Well hello. How did you and Brendon meet?"**

"**Mom! She just asked to join me and Charmander! She didn't fish me out of the river like you did."**

"**That's right." Then she turned and gave me a queer look. "Well, I'm glad you're safe. But it's bedtime for you son. Good night Brendon."**

"**Night Mom, love ya."**

"**Love you too." _Click_. I hung up the phone and walked over to Nurse Joy who had finished with our pokemon. "Here are your pokemon Brendon, May."**

"**Thank you." We said together as we grabbed our pokeballs. Immediately I let Charmander out. "Hey pal, feeling better?"**

"**Char!" He nodded. We walked over to the bench and I pulled a book from my bag. We both sat down and I began to read. "Charmander charman char charman?"**

"**Huh?" He pointed to the book. "I'm reading my favorite book."**

"**Charman?" He looked at the first page. No doubt trying to make sense of all the words and letters. I chuckled and rubbed his head before reading out loud so he would know what the book was about. It was a story about a Charmeleon and his adventures in a world of magic. I loved fantasy and sci-fi stuff. He seemed as engrossed as I was in the story. I didn't even realize when I fell asleep.**

**The bright sun shining through the window woke me up the next morning. I noticed there was a weight on my lap and opened my eyes to see Charmander sleeping soundly. I realized that the flame on the tip of his tail wasn't burning me. I guess it was the same situation as a Ponyta, it didn't burn me because he trusted me. That was night thought. But the blanket over the two of us was a puzzle. I didn't remember gradding one last night. Nurse Joy probably did it though.(Lunar Pikachu: Of course we all know it wasn't Nurse Joy or May, but Ash that did it, after all he is Brendon's Guardian Angel)**

"**So, you're finally up! Come on! Let's go get breakfast, I'm starved!" May told me impatiently. "Fine fine! Hey buddy, time to get up and eat." I smiled as I tickled his neck.**

"**Charrrrr . . ." I picked up the deep sleeper off my lap and carried him to the mess hall where I hoped at least the smell of food would wake up the lazy lizard.**

"**Pidgey, Spearow, Rattatta, Pikachu go! It's time to eat!" They all came out of their pokeballs and tried to wake up Charmander while I got their food. When I came back with their bowls I saw that Charmander was finally up.**

"**Gee, and here I thought nothing short of a naturel disaster would wake you up." I chortled as I put down their food and they all dug in, except Pikachu.**

"**What's the matter Pikachu? Not hungry?" It pointed to it's food and stuck out it's tongue in disgust. Okay, it tastes awful, what to do about it though? I sighed and thought for a moment before my eyes settled on a bottle of ketchup. Just maybe . . .**

**I grabbed the bottle and poured the red stuff on the Pika-kibble. Dad's Pikachu wouldn't eat anything unless it was smothered in ketchup.**

"**Try it now." I urged the little Electric mouse. It sighed and tried a chunk. "Pika!" It exclaimed before swiping the ketchup and chowing down on the ketchup covered food.**

"**Charmander!" I looked and saw that when I grabbed the ketchup I had knocked some sort of powder into Charmander's food. I looked at the label and sweatdropped. It was five alarm Chili Powder, and Charmander was really enjoying it.**

"**Very nice Brendon. How did you know it would like the ketchup?" May asked with a grin.**

"**Ahhh . . ." I put my hand behind my head. "It was a guess really. My dad's Pikachu loved ketchup. She would even sleep with bottle of it under her arm."**

**She gave me a weird look and continued eating. Charmander, meanwhile had swiped the chili powder from the table and was covering his food with it. I grabbed an omelette with hash-browns on the side and ate. Noticing from the corner of my eye that May was just finishing her third helping. Man, what an appetite!**

"**Aren't you done yet you slowpoke?!" She asked. Obviously impatient. I sighed inwardly, she probably had a short fuse too. Almost all red heads did.**

**Once I finished I recalled my pokemon, except for Charmander. She did the same, including Bulbasaur. We made a quick stop at the Pokemart to pick up pokeballs, antidotes, potions, etc . . . I brought a few bottles of ketchup and the five alarm chili powder, having a feeling that Charmander wouldn't eat his food without it.**

**He cheered as he saw me put it in my bag. "Okay! Look out Viridian Forest! Here I come!" I shouted as I shouldered the bag and ran off with Charmander behind me and May yelling at me to slow down.**

**Lunar Pikachu: Well that was it for Chapter 1 what did all of you think. Here's the chapter review. Very sadly it's only one person. (author cries about only having one review for the prologue)**

**Blood Vampire: Thanks you're the first person to like my stories. Can't wait to read some of yours that is if you ever post any.**

**Lunar Pikachu: Be prepared for chapter 2. And please REVIEW!**


End file.
